Favourite Worst Nightmare
by RSnFAdB
Summary: Correndo sem parar, tinha um objetivo e iria alcançá-la. Após um tempo que parecia incontável e eterno parou cansado, sem sentir-se nem um pouco indisposto. Não estava cansado, não se cansaria tão fácil, precisava correr, precisava alcançá-la. Alcançá-la.


_Ele estava correndo atrasado como sempre. Correndo sem parar, tinha um objetivo e iria alcançá-la. Após um tempo que parecia incontável e eterno parou cansado, sem sentir-se nem um pouco indisposto. Não estava cansado, não se cansaria tão fácil, precisava correr, precisava alcançá-la. Alcançá-la._

_Pouco a pouco sua silhueta tornava-se mais nítida, porém nunca o suficiente, seria ela inalcançável? Estaria ele apenas sonhando alto? Não importava, continuava a correr. Gritou seu nome, uma vez, duas vezes. Quando se encontrou em tal ponto de desespero, quase desistindo ela parou abruptamente e virou-se lentamente aproximando-se dele. Olhando-o nos olhos firmemente, olhos verdes intensos e calmos, ele hesitou, não conseguiu manter o olhar._

_Branco._

_Estava sozinho, num piscar de olhos ela desaparecera deixando ele confuso. Branco, tudo estava branco, um infinito de claridade, chegava até a doer os olhos._

_

* * *

_

Irritado levantou-se "Quem foi o idiota que abriu as janelas?" Olhou à volta, estava sozinho. Lentamente caminhou ao redor do amplo quarto da escola, sem ao menos um instante conseguir parar de pensar no sonho que tivera. Odiava pensar demais, mas não conseguia evitar.

Porque ele sonhava com ela? Ela não era nada para ele, ele nem ao menos à conhecia o suficiente para chegar a sonhar com ela, porque ele se interessaria por ela uma garota como outra qualquer? O que ela tem demais? 'Nada' era a resposta que ele imaginava.

Mas, de fato, ele não poderia negar que ela o perseguia, não literalmente, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia tirá-la dos pensamentos. Ela era seu oposto, enquanto ele tornara-se popular por seu status e seu físico, ela era inteligente e interessante. Enquanto ele era famoso por partir corações, dela nada se sabia. Uma incógnita. Sempre discreta.

Ele a invejava, invejava sua naturalidade, mas também a desejava ardentemente, seus cabelos o fascinavam. Desejava destroçá-la e humilhá-la a ponto de que ela pudesse apoiar-se apenas nele, queria que ela dependesse dele. Torná-la sua e somente sua. Sim, ele sempre fora egoísta.

"Dane-se" pensou, saiu apressado para as aulas sem ao menos tomar café da manhã. Atrasado de novo, mas não ligava. As aulas foram horríveis, totalmente tediosas. Porém na quarta aula, enquanto o professor ensinava história da magia, ele contentou-se em flertar com a garota mais próxima que encontrou alta e loira "Nada mal", sorriu malicioso ao pensar na sua programação da tarde "Nada mal".

Passou o almoço conversando sobre assuntos superficiais com seus colegas da sonserina, tudo lhe era desinteressante, acostumara-se a uma vida supérflua, e admitia que até gostasse. Por um momento a avistou - Florence Dewies era alta e com cabelos pretos e escorridos, sempre com um meio sorriso um tanto quanto enigmático, porém sua aparência inspirava nada mais do que inocência – Seus olhares se encontraram, mera coincidência. Ele estava pronto para atacar, com seus métodos ela seria facilmente atraída, "Presa fácil" pensou tal qual um predador observando sua vítima. Sustentou o olhar, encarando seus olhos claros, mas surpreendeu-se com o modo como ela simplesmente desviou, era muita pretensão dela ignorá-lo dessa forma, tê-la tornava-se uma questão de honra, nenhuma garota ignora Draco Malfoy. Ah não! Ela já era sua, apenas uma questão de tempo até ele conquistar aqueles olhos de tempestade com os quais sonhava.

Ao final do almoço caminhou lentamente até o lado oposto do salão, a fim de interceptá-la na saída. Encostado na parede esperou calmamente planejando suas próximas ações. Era calculista. Quando ela se aproximou avistou a loira da aula de 'história da magia', ambas eram da mesma casa – Corvinal. "Ótimo" aproximou-se da loira e iniciou uma conversa cochichando em seu ouvido, em seguida manteve a voz alta para que Florence não pudesse evitar lhe ouvir. A loira mostrava-se animada por tal atenção, afinal não é sempre que o garoto mais popular da escola fala com ela, pouco tempo depois os dois caminhavam em direção a mais um dos vários cantos escusos do castelo de Hogwarts. Ele realmente adorava essa sua vida supérflua.

Durante todo o tempo que passar conversando com a loira, prestou atenção nas reações de Florence, ela percebera o olhar que ele dirigira a ela no almoço e não podia se mostrar indiferente a esta abrupta mudança de interesses por parte dele. De fato ela demonstrou reações, porém não como ele esperava e desejava, ela mostrou uma leve surpresa, mas nada além disso. Sentiu-se ainda mais provocado com a idéia. Provocado, cada vez mais a conquistá-la.

Com a loira as coisas andaram depressa, não tinha o mínimo interesse nela, nem ao menos queria saber seu nome. Ela o agarrava com vontade ele retribuía e gostava, queria mais e não podia nem ao menos tentaria evitar seus instintos. Afinal ele era homem e desejava nada mais do que teria. Encontravam-se atrás de uma velha tapeçaria da escola, uma pequena passagem secreta que poucos conheciam, quer dizer nem tão poucos assim, pois o número de garotas que ele trouxera ali já era incontável.

Uma vez que 'terminou' saiu sem ao menos olhar para trás, tinha que estudar para a prova no dia seguinte, dirigiu-se à biblioteca. Lá estava ela, ao lado de uma pilha de livros, encontrava-se a única garota 'diferente'. Sentou-se próximo dela pensando em vários modos de iniciar uma conversa, pensava tão profundamente que não reparou quando ela lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- Licença, você que estava com a Helen mais cedo, não? – Ela me perguntou. Primeiramente fiquei confuso até entender que ela se referia à loira.

-Sim, era eu – Falei tentando enfatizar isso.

- Hm, você sabe onde ela está? – Ela me perguntou parecendo um tanto quanto sem graça. Fiquei bobo, como ela podia corar assim tão facilmente?

- Não sei – Respondi simplesmente, ela se mostrou desapontada. Tentando entendê-la ainda arrisquei perguntar – Por quê? – sabia que estava sendo intrometido, mas fazer o que, eu sou assim.

- Ah, é só que agente tinha combinado de estudar – Não hesitei em lhe oferecer meus serviços.

- Se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar. Você tem alguma dúvida? – Ela me encarou a fim de descobrir se eu falava sério, o que é normal já que eu não sou muito prestativo.

- É bem.. Eu preciso estudar para o teste de Transfiguração, mas não consigo nem colocar pernas na minha borracha. E a Helen tinha ficado de me ajudar, mas eu devia saber, ela sempre faz isso – Ela me olhou com um ar irritado e decepcionado, fiquei comovido, ou quase – Mas obrigada de qualquer forma, eu tenho que ir agora – Enquanto ela falava já estava guardando o material na mochila e logo se levantou. Sem pensar muito fui atrás dela.

- Ei! – Chamei ela quando já estávamos no corredor, ela olhou para trás e me esperou – Tem certeza? Eu tive essa matéria e fui muito bem segundo a Mcgonnagol – Disse erguendo uma das sombrancelhas, ela estava em dúvida reavaliando se aceitava ou não. Foi então que apareceu 'aquele' cara, alguns anos mais velho que eu, da mesma casa que ela: Aaron McCarthy, alto com cabelos castanhos claros e atlético, batedor da Corvinal. Afinal temos que reconhecer nossos inimigos.

Olhei para ela, e ela estava focada nele, enquanto este se aproximava de nós e a cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha. Ciúmes. Dava para perceber o jeito que ela olhava para ele, admiração, respeito, amor? A raiva crescia em mim, "Vou acabar com ele no próximo jogo de quadribol" era tudo que eu conseguia pensar. Cumprimentei-o friamente, após ela me deu um 'tchau' discreto e foram embora.

Sai andando na direção contrária, calmo e indignado. "Dessa vez passa, mas foi a última vez pensei". Eu sei, sou vingativo, afinal o que você esperava de um sonserino?


End file.
